


Act Like You Love Me

by Drakxis



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire is protective, M/M, Raptor Squad is just mentioned, Zach just wants to be loved, owen is owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakxis/pseuds/Drakxis
Summary: Zach keeps coming back to island, all he wants is to be loved
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Act Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



Zach walked around the empty courtyard outside the Innovation center. It had been three years since the Indominus incident, and the park was still recovering both prestige and funds. 

Leaning against the railing, Zach was looked out across the water, seeing the ripples from the mosasaur, when he felt someone settle next to him. It was a comfortable silence, until the newcomer spoke.

“You know, most people wouldn’t be revisiting the place they had their most life threatening moments again, and you’ve been back every year since” 

Zach snorted, turning to face his companion, grinning as he spoke, “Yeah, but I have my reasons for coming back”

Warm brown eyes sparkled back at home, causing a fluttering in Zach’s stomach he was used to by now. A single warm hand snaked it’s way around his waist, tugging him closer. 

“Well, maybe you should introduce me to those reasons” 

Owen’s deep voice rumbled through his chest, sending vibrations through Zach’s body, causing him to press himself closer, arms wrapping around Owen’s waist, looking up at the slightly taller man.

“I would love nothing more”

———

Claire absently tapped her pen against the desktop, seeing but not comprehending the paper in front of her. Her thoughts were focused, as they so often were, on her nephews. 

Specifically Zach. 

She knew the real reason he kept coming back, as much as he came back to see herself, or because Gray asks him to at least once a year, he came back mostly for Owen. 

To his credit, Owen had changed a lot over the last few years, Claire had witnessed it first hand, but in a lot of ways he was still the same, and that’s what had her worried. However, Zach was an adult, and as much as she wished otherwise, she couldn’t keep him from seeing Owen, only hope he stopped seeing the older man himself. 

Before he got himself hurt. 

———

Zach never got tired of the rush he felt seeing the raptors. And despite aunt Claire’s warnings, he’d become fast friends with Charlie, who was still not fully recovered from her unfortunate meeting with the business end of an RPG. As Zach climbed off Owen’s bike, he headed over to the raptors holding area, punching in the access code he had long since memorized.

“Hey there beautiful” Zach said, gently running his had across Charlie’s side as he crouched down next to her. She gently nudged his thigh, almost knocking him over as he laughed, “I missed you too girl. How are you feeling?”

Charlie let out a huff, before laying her head back down in the ground, eyes trained in her sisters who were running in the paddock. Zach’s heart went out to her, he didn’t know how he’d feel if he suddenly couldn’t run anymore. 

“Something will get figured out soon to help you Charlie, you’ll see. Owen and I have been talking to Claire about getting someone out here to start making your tail, so you can get back out there!”

Charlie let out a low rumble, pressing her snout against Zach’s thigh again before settling down, a sign Zach had come to learn was the equivalent of a dismissal. He knew she didn’t like all the attention she was getting, so he let her be, instead joining Owen on the catwalk. 

“Wondered when you’d show up, how’s your girl” Owen teased, putting emphases on the word your. Zach could only grin in response. 

“Have you heard anything from aunt Claire about Charlie’s tail? I forgot to ask when I saw her yesterday”

Owen just shook his head no, causing Zach to deflate a bit. He wanted to see Charlie out there with the other girls, and he knew they wanted her back as well. Zach would just have to see if he could nudge Claire to get moving on it. 

Moving off to the side as Owen whistled for the girls, he found a shaded spot to sit and pulled his phone, taping on Claire’s name to send her a message. 

_ ‘Morning aunt Claire!’ _

The response came quicker than he expected. 

_ ‘Morning Zach. How has your morning been?’ _

_ ‘Good, I did try that new restaurant outside the hotel you suggested, it was amazing. But do you have a few minutes?’ _

_ ‘I told you it would be. And I have about fifteen minutes, what’s on your mind?’ _

Zach just snorted softly, knowing Claire was probably sifting through the million papers in her desk.

_ ‘Have you by chance gotten to ask anyone about Charlie’s tail?’ _

_ ‘Not as of yet, I do have a couple phone calls scheduled with a few people highly referred to me today after lunch. Why do you ask?’ _

Zach could only smile at his phone. Progress, finally!

_ ‘Charlie seems to be getting more and more depressed, and the fact she can’t move well on her own isn’t helping’ _

_ ‘I should have figured you were at the raptor paddock. I will be sure to tell them this is an urgent matter, and we will see what they say. Do not say anything to Owen OR Charlie yet!’ _

Zach fist pumped quietly, but before he could respond, Claire messaged him again. 

_ ‘Actually, how would you feel about joining me for the call? You know Charlie the best, besides Owen, and your input would be valuable’ _

_ ‘Yes please! I would be honored!’ _

Zach quickly replied, feeling giddy. He was going to get to actually help Charlie!

_ ‘I’m glad to hear that, I was hoping you’d say yes. Now… how are you out there?’ _

Zach rolled his eyes at that message. He was fully aware that Claire knew about what him and Owen got up to, but it wasn’t something he talked about with her. And just like always, he quickly typed out an excuse. 

_ ‘I’m doing fine aunt Claire. Going to help feed Charlie, I’ll see you for lunch!’ _

Zach quickly stood, sliding his phone in his back pocket and walking quietly to stand next to Owen, who grinned at him as he approached. 

“Well hey there. The girls are about done, what do you say to some lunch?”

Zach just grinned apologetically, “I was actually about to ask for a ride back to control, I’m meeting Claire for lunch like I promised her”

Owen just nodded, tossing Zach the keys, “Let me finish up, go get her started and I’ll be down in ten?”

Zach just grinned, taking the stairs two at time so he could call out a goodbye to Charlie, before hopping in the passenger side of the Jeep that Owen kept for official park business, and trips to control, and starting her up. Owen joined him a few minutes later, and off the raced to the control center.

—

When they arrived at the control center, Zach quickly hopped out, only pausing when Owen called out to him. 

“Dinner at eight? At your place?”

Zach just grinned, glad he’d had the forethought to clean up his hotel room before he left that morning. 

“Wouldn’t miss it”

Owen just grinned, before driving off, leaving Zach to walk up the control room door alone, swiping the special badge Claire had given him to let himself in. A short elevator ride later, he was gently knocking on the door to his aunts office. 

———

“Hello Aunt Claire”

Claire’s head snapped up, a grin spreading across her face as she quickly stood, hurrying to embrace her nephew.

“Zach, I’m so glad to see you! How have you been?”

Claire lead them to a small seating area off to the side of her office, bringing two glasses of water over as Zach took his seat. She handed Zach his glass before taking her own seat, taking a sip before speaking. 

“So catch me up on what’s been going on Zach, how’s college?”

For the next hour or so, they just sat and talked, about Zach’s college, how Gray was doing, how his parents where handling the aftermath of the divorce. Claire shared how her life had been, and how InGen was trying to weasel their way back into the islands workings, and just the mundane workings of running the island. 

“Aunt Claire, you should really get out more you know”

Zach teased over the rim of his glass, that impish grin spreading across his face. Claire just snorted in a very undignified manner, causing her nephew to dissolve into a fit of giggles, and it made Claire smile, the light hearted atmosphere that was in her office helping her relax. She had truly missed having her nephew around. 

Soon the food that Claire ordered them arrived, having gotten Zach his favorite Manicotti and herself some Chicken Carbonara. Lunch was a more serious affair, Claire filling Zach in on the people she would be having the conference call with about Charlie’s tail. 

———

Four hours later, and many headache inducing arguments, Zach was finally walking out of his aunts office, silently cursing the idiots that ran the three companies Claire had reached out to. All three had wanted direct access to Charlie by having her transported to them, an idea that reeked of InGen’s dirty fingers, and Claire had shut that train of thought down quickly. From there it has devolved into a shouting match and only ended when Zach hung up on them. 

Now, Zach was ready for a shower and a quick nap before dinner with Owen, a thought that put a smile on Zach’s face. Making the trek from control to his hotel didn’t take long, darting into the open elevator and quickly pressing the button for the third floor, Zach was quietly humming as the elevator climbed the floors, stepping out at his stop, only to come up short. 

Owen was leaning against the doorframe outside but hotel, typing away at his phone, a grin playing on his lips. Zach’s stomach turned in and uncomfortable way, but he pushed it down and walked up to the taller man. 

“Hey. I thought we were meeting at eight?

Owen looked up, sliding his phone into his pocket and smirking, eyes moving up and down Zach’s body causing him to shiver.

“I couldn’t wait…. gonna let me in?”

Zach fumbled for his key card, swiping it over the access pad and all but throwing the door open, Owen following quickly. The moment the door shut, Owens larger bulk had Zach pressed up against the door, Zach’s arms wrapping around Owens neck, fingers tangling in his hair and Owens warm hand slide beneath his shirt. 

“Owen, more….” 

Zach whined against Owens neck, causing the older man to growl as he picked Zach up, the younger mans legs wrapping around Owens waist as they fell into bed, the friction of their covered members rubbing together causing them to moan out loud.

Zach looked up into Owens lust filled eyes, knowing his looked just the same, and just smirked despite himself. Owens lips crashed against his, the heated kiss sending sparks through Zach’s system and causing him to arch up against Owen, another moan escaping from both men, before Owen attacked Zach’s neck with bites, trailing from his ear to collarbone. 

Owen bit down on a spot on Zach’s shoulder and stars exploded in his vision, the next few moments were a blur, but next thing Zach knew both him and Owen were naked, and two of Owens fingers were probing his entrance. Zach moaned and pushed against the digits, hissing slightly as they breached him, pulling Owens face toward his for another searing kiss. 

Owen curled his fingers and Zach’s vision went white. He was vaguely aware Owen trailing hot, heavy kisses up and down his body, his fingers pumping in and out of him, sending ripple of pleasure through him. All too soon for Zach’s liking, Owen removed his fingers, leaving Zach feeling empty and wanting more. But the fingers were soon replaced with a hot, blunt pressure he knew all too well, and Zach could only moan as he felt Owen fill him.

“Fuck Zach… always so tight”

Owen breathed against Zach’s shoulder, the smaller man just moaning as he felt Owen press his hips against him, the feeling of Owen inside him robbing him of any coherent thought. Owen paused for a moment, letting Zach adjust to Owens' size before he pulled back until just the tip was inside him, then snapping his hips forward, Zach’s back arching and a strangled moan ripping its way from Zach’s throat. 

The next few minutes were a blur of Owen, Owen, Owen!, somehow they wound up on their sides, Owen behind holding up one of Zach’s legs as he thrust into the smaller man, and Zach reached behind him, pulling Owen in for a searing kiss, before pulling back to speak.

“Owen, please…. Act like you love me”

It was the one thing he asked, Zach knew Owen would never love him like he wanted, as much as Zach wished he did, but if it was just for this short time they shared, it was enough for him. 

Owen slowed, but didn’t stop, as he pulled Zach closer, kissing him softer, causing Zach to melt against him. Zach kissed him back, and willed his mind to stop thinking, and just enjoy the burning heat that was Owen, and let it consume him. 

————

Zach awoke to a loud knocking on his hotel door. Raising his head, he wasn’t surprised to see the other side of the bed was empty, long since gone cold, but the pang in his chest still hurt just the same. 

A second knock caused him to stir, gingerly getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of shirts, carefully picking his way across the room to open the door, also not surprised to see Claire standing there with a breakfast tray in front of her, and he motioned her in. 

Claire sat the tray down on the table, turning to Zach and walking toward him, wrapping him in a hug just as he broke down, tears streaming down his face. The two slowly sunk to the floor, Claire cradling her nephew against her as he let his emotions pour out. 

“Why can’t I let him go, Claire? Why do I put myself through this?”

Zach cried against her shoulder, and Claire could do nothing but hold him tighter, rubbing his back as she offered what support she could to her nephew. 

“Why can’t he act like he loves me?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
